The incidence of skin cancer is increasing at a higher rate than any other cancer in the United States. Malignant melanoma strikes one in every 75 individuals and results in over 7,300 annual deaths. Early detection and diagnosis of melanoma are dependent on visual identification of abnormal lesions and subsequent invasive biopsies. Research has shown that general practitioners and dermatologists mis-diagnose skin lesions 40% and 26% of the time, respectively. BIOMEC Inc. is currently investigating an innovative and patented imaging device, which is capable of generating subsurface (transillumination) and multispectral images of the skin tissue layers. .In addition, our collaborators have developed a number of advanced 3D rendering and tissue classification computer algorithms. This technology has enormous potential as a screening and diagnostic device, however it lacks an integrated software system and patient database, which BIOMEC plans to develop. Phase I will be used to develop the following system features: automated image acquisition, data handling, database management, an interactive display environment, time point comparisons, lesion mapping, a database search engine, and basic quantitative analysis tools. The proposed system will prove very beneficial to both clinicians and patients by improving clinical assessment. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Approximately one million new cases of skin cancer are diagnosed each year. In 1997, there were a total of 67 million skin examinations made in the United States, which presents a large market for the proposed system. The system will be sold as a standalone product and/or in conjunction with the Nevoscope(TM) technology. In addition to the cost savings of the system, the improved technological capabilities will be beneficial to both the doctor and the patient through improved lesion assessment and the reduction in unnecessary biopsies.